The present invention relates to a high-speed centrifugal pump and, more particularly, to an improvement in the construction and mounting of a sealing ring in the centrifugal pump to help keep discharge fluid from leaking back to the inlet of the impeller. Herein, the impeller is mounted upon a rotatable shaft journaled within the housing so as to draw fluid through an inlet and to discharge the fluid at an increased head through an outlet as the shaft is rotated. The body of the impeller in conjunction with the blades and a shroud define flow passages through which the fluid flows from the inlet to the outlet. Desirably, the shroud is integrally formed with the impeller and the sealing ring is mounted within the housing closely adjacent the impeller shroud to help keep the discharge fluid from leaking back to the inlet.
One high-speed centrifugal pump of the foregoing general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,653.